Sam Howard (Quarantine)
" I don't think I want to escape, I like it here" Sam Howard is the main antagonist in Quarantine : the loner by Lex thomas ( attention: til a sketch of Howard could be found, the head photo will serve as a temporary fixture Quarantine: The Loners in the first day schools began to re-opens its door. protagonist senior David Thorpe guided his brother Will Thorpe on his first day at McKinley high, on a Monday morning. David, after yesterday event, wished to avoid his ex team mate Sam, but had to, it was his little brother day at a high school. as they ate breakfast and david made sure Will took his epilepsy medicine, they drove off in his car to the school. they get off and join the group of students that were going though the parked car area. David, on edge about Sam friends, would left til will asked his decision. in the school david coincidental located his past teacher classroom. as they were talking,the school shooked. the teacher toppled onto him and David loss his balance, falling against the door frame. as he tries to help the teacher. he spasmed and vomit a bloody mass, second later a second lump hurls out and he dies. panic as the the new found horror was overtaking the school, all of the student,fleeing from the gigantic building to the outsides , when the protagonist ran to get will he along with the other began to lose their hair and the teachers were dying. when he got him they dashed to the east gate, to find find that they were being fired at by soldiers who were gunning the fleeing kids. the PA actives and the ordered "all student:remain inside! it is not safe for you to leave at this time. stay back!" in the two weeks that follow. the place was concealed and a black helicopter dropped supplies to them, this is were Sam play his role in the book. after the quarantine, seniors were mysteriously dying, and Sam being a senior, gone insane, constantly crying and scrambling to the dark corners when he approached by someone, when he saw David, he went to the darkest corner then he charged out of the darkness and towered over David saying to stay away for him and his team. in the wake of the choas, rapes and thefts were rampant and sam was no exception .til a student tried to rob him and Sam killed him, this was when everything truly and horribly changed. after he drew first blood, he was feared by the students who were seeing him sqiurming and suprise as well, manage to take the moment and used that fear, he began to get his football team mate to form varsity, were they become the dominating group of the school able to snatch and easily fought off any foolish person who dare challenge them in the drop off , where the supplies are dropped off, and whatever they want was there, they control the place with a iron fist, Sam was king other team began to form eventually, but David was a outcast since no gang want to get in with Sam dark side. in the weeks the follow he terrorize him and his brother with his group. one day, on the said schedule by some of his goons, several soldiers in haz suit enter by opening the front entrance and erected a heavy steel door in it place. and also erect a booth with a identification scanner and video screen just station off the one side of the door. the screen turn on and a told all the student there infected with a virus that would fade when they turn eighteen but is very deadly afterward if exposed to. and booth is to serve when the virus about to leaves you, symptom of it leaving you usually consist of the following: bloody nose, headaches and dementia, if your stilled exposed.......death. one year later, the gangs became organized and in the drop , Sam and his varsity always came out supreme, claiming the majority of the food. the new founded clothes cleaner david and his bother Will were doing there usual route and after that, was roaming, he then found dutergonist Lucy that was recently kicked out of the gang "the pretty one" which Sam made into a exclusive accessory to varsity, in that it was to give his guys girls to date. she was trying the booth til a several guys for the freak group wanted to have there way with her, then a drunken varsity Brad Hammond came and scared them off. he then turned to Lucy and tries to .....well you know. David rushes to her rescue when she see him an with very pleading eyes, broke him, he attacked Brad and accidentally kill him, witness by several. the word spread and Sam became furious and varsity promised promised torture against the Thorpe. though David ex want to talk him out of it, Sam still wanted David to be capture and publicly killed. David was busted by a past fellow peer and many chased him Til Sam intercepted, and ordered for the word to spread for him to be executed in ten minute. Sam was making him a public examination as to what would happen to those who attack them. as David was being hanged, Will charged in the crowd, he go to the open section and threwed food to the crowd, causing massive violence between the gangs, and David was saved by a group of outcast. will wondering how save him, realized they lived in the dump, he searched there and found them. the outcasts want to make david there leader,and will brought lucy. as there were planning there niche in the system.a varsity tore upon there tent that was in a and attacked them, as Sam has commanded. he also order for them to sealed up the double door trapping them there, Sam then yell at david behind them and tell him he"ll meet him at the quad ( the drop off take place there). days without food in the basement, along with them still injured from the fight, David and his small fifteen band , they were escorted by Sam's men as if they were being send to a Colosseum , almost half the team deserted and stayed in the basement, Mr. Howard sadistically reserved a place for him and his team in the quad, in front of varsity. but supporting protagonist Gonzalo,the strongest in the school join him, as if on cue, a another outcast join them, then another, and a domino effect occurred . they defeated varsity and David captured Sam, the scraper were trying to kill him for all he done to them. so he was scared. David tell them to get off him and look at him and said "you lose" he release Sam and varsity carried him off. the loner were formed during the week after the fight. Sam did'nt appear til the gang freak leader want to fight david in the market, and Sam took him, dragged him to a door. he then started whispering in his ear , while repeating using the leader head to make a crack in a door, all while looking at David. and end with claiming no will get to kill David but by him and left. the ex was also in the market and want to talk to David, him seeing here desperate,agreed to meet her tonight. in the chapter were your seeing thing in Sam eye, he believe that the entire school though he was weak after the Quad fight with the loner and think believe his own gang is ready to overthrow and kill him. the friendly varsity Alan and othere were playing a game, he refuse and have a flash back about when a little miniature dog named trixie , that was away trying to hump him when he was seven. the parents though it was cute, til "They stopped laughing when he stomped on the thing and snapped it back", he was then approached by his girlfriend, after him joking about him seeing her ex in the market, he leaned in to kiss her til he found a smudge of filth on her face and became angry, thinking there superior and must look that way. after the girlfriend told him that he freaking people out. he hear a laughs from Alan and though it was directed at him, insulting joke of Sam. when Alan yell across the gym for Sam to join and was encouraged by his girlfriend, he still didn't listen. yet when Alan was talking to the guy to get start to play another game, smiling and laughing with them, he though it wasn't abut the game, but about him, of how to kick him out, he told his girlfriend, the leader of the pretty ones, to get Alan"S girl to dump him to teach him a leason. when she refuse, he say fine, then went to pick up a aluminum bat. when Alan was celebrating a touchdown, Sam howard charged him and beaten Alan to death. there where shout and crying from the girlfriend and the varsity members for him to stop. but kept at it, even after he was dead, leaving a puddle of blood that was Alan, to intact fear in his minions. in the night the David went to the trading post controlled by the girlfriend, and she tries to seduce David,when David want to have here again but held back, she cracked and told him about Alan and try to justify herself of here actions that she done what she did to survive. when David want to leave, the ex was telling him she doesn't know what to do, when he offered to join the loner, she didnt respond, she said she want him to kill Sam and to take over the school. he refuse and walk away. when Will seeing Lucy, who he loved, had feeling for his brother over him, grown jealous and remorseful to David ,accusing him of being a king and not a leader ,in the aguement, David assigned him to guard duty when they go to the geek show ,which Will forsaking his post that day in a fit when he see Lucy kissing David,leaving a opening for Sam, Sam send the girlfriend along with six of her girls and ambushed David, shaking, the girlfriend was getting on David, blaming him that he tooken advantage of her when she was weak that night and that varsity will always belong to varsity. she don't want to hurt David as she but that she was forced to when she look into the darkness and see Sam and shiver, he whisper to her "do it", and she stabbed David in the eye, losing it permanently, the loner eventually came and Sam and them retreat, knowing he made him weak and his point clear, when Gonzalo was passing to graduation, he along with the loner were presence at his testing, Sam Howard was there well, smirking at him. the booth broke and was to be fixed by the soldier, in the meantime there was a manual booth manned by "a fat guy in a box" worker where you are test. people after Gonzalo, a kid, already driven into madness , charged against the booth, being killed by gun fire . a terrified freak that was being scanned wanted to the device to let go but was trapped, and desperately tried to get out . the soldier already very jittery , fired at him, causing a swarm of freak students to run at them. in the event one escaped. they fell back and locked the steel door, they were truly trapped the next week the food drop never came, the day after those that were to graduate were tried the scanner over and over but it didn't opened, they all end up dead by the disease, and the electricity were cut off. some time later will found a hidden passage to the outside in a destroyed room called 1206, mean while David have a nose bleed and mus t find a way out of the school in order to survive the virus. but he was didn't know how, see seeing how the situation was final, and his end was near. he lived it up and didn't hold anything back. when Will come and see he found a way the loner were determined to help save David and that them faced with starvation. they set out to the tunnel. when setting to the the freak territory the climax began. Sam Howard announce on the school pa that varsity is offering one month supply of food for any gang who capture David Thorpe, after fight and fight i not to be mentioned ,so the book would be a fine read still, they made it to the gang called slut and travel to the the nerd group, only for nerds to commit mutiny against there leader, and hand David to varsity, who was hallucinating. When david tie to the chair, was roughen up by the members , Sam then confront him in and chat with him. he reveal it was a distraction for the gangs to kill each other and that he isn't going to give up the promised food since there will not be more future drop off and that he " stiffed those nerd who brought you (David) in. later tonight put I"m putting a bounty out on them, and then put a bounty on them that bring them in, on and on and by the end of the week will be so weak and hungry that even if they banned together they would n"t have the strength to knock on my door" couch couch evil laugh. when here drunken girlfriend come to him and David,she apologize to him and he,wrathful, knocked out two of here tooth.asking why she care about David more then him. will used the pa to call out Sam at the quad and attacked him, in his confuse and stunted state Sam was in, Will point out that all of varsity was here and no one was guarding the food, that caused a riot which the loner use to save David. he escaped before the tunnel collapsed two week later when the food ran out, Sam saw Will and was about to kill him when the steel door opened and a group of infect with gun came into the school, when one of them approach him, the girl ask if he was hungry he replies"actually, uh....you got anymore guns". Quarantine 2: The Saints In the Second book Quarantine 2: The Saints Sam returns as a more minor villain. He first appears in the beginning after the Saints arrive. After he got the gun from the girl he holds the Saint's leader Gates at gunpoint demanding control. however he is quickly humiliated when he finds out that the gun has no bullets. He later attacks Will in the middle of the school to prove his power to the school. But everyone shuns him and his gang leaves him. It is later found out that his father is in charge of the group of parents who were giving food to the school. When Gates finds this out he captures Sam and holds him hostage so that Sam's parents would give them everything they want.